White Feather: Part 1
by Dark Zelda101
Summary: Princess Zelda is left alone, abandoned by all until one night an angelic being comes upon her being in a new life. Sadly this boy, Pit, is being stalked and though he saves her life, can she save him from the dangers far beyond human itself.


Suppose it was just another day, until something came down.

Never knew and highly doubt anyone saw it coming, this life changing experience.

The White Feather

Chapter 1 : Something Worse

Zelda runs through the hallways of her kingdom. She turns then goes through corridors. She wishes not to stop as the tears threaten to fall. She bumps pass servants, wishing them not to see her pain filled eyes she gives them a quit on-the-go apology. Finally she makes it to her room and tries to grip a hold on the door knob. She hears someone running in her direction, she looks to see it's Link.

"Zelda! I am sorry!" He shouts trying to run faster.

"You're far from it!" She hisses and opens the door, she swiftly goes in. Before she can close it Link slips his foot between the door and it's lock.

"Please! I lost my temper!" Link pleads to the unreasonable Zelda. Zelda snarls and tries to hits Link's foot out, but it is in vein. Link attempts to slip his hand in to push the door, but Zelda beats him to the punch. Before he can push she unexpectedly opens the door, sending Link off balance. She goes up to him and punches Link dead in the stomach and releases some un-harmful light into him. The light helps her to lifts Link and shove him away. Link hits the wall but not hard. Zelda quickly backs up into her room and closes the door then locks it. Almost immediately there's knocking.

"Zelda!" Link's voice is muffled as he lies beyond her door. Beyond her reach. And beyond her attention. She back up from the door and looks away. She goes on her bed to sit and lets Link's muffled pleads go on deaf ears. As she sits there she stares off at the floor. Thinking of how this all went down hill. Link had become distant for a month, the month she needs or well needed Link the most. Her father died last week. Her dearly beloved servant, or friend Zelda labeled her, Gracie had died in her arms four days ago after a terrible accident. Midnight, her horse, may be deathly sick. Her father's work has been laid upon her, everything he had left behind is now shoved on her, plus her mother's work and the work of her own. Zelda feels the pressure overwhelming her right now, at this very moment.

Moments ago she was at lunch with Link. They use to hang out at lunch every other day to talk about their separate problems. Both of them would give advice and encouragement. Link would talk on how when this all passed he would take Zelda away for a week. Just to hang out, calm down. They're best friends, Zelda always believed he was joking around, but he wasn't. But ever since this month, it's been passing Zelda by too slow. She's lost her grip on her own strength, she looks for Link for a hand, but no. He has faded into nothing. Zelda can't handle this on her own. He only stays ten minutes for lunch, it take him five minutes to get to Epona. She sees him leave at "12:15" on the dot every meet-up the have.

It was a sorrowful day like always, Zelda wanted to hit the problem with Link. She didn't want to lose him too. When they met up, Link was angry, like he didn't even want to talk to Zelda. Zelda sensed the cold presence, shallow, unwelcoming. Link didn't want Zelda to talk, but Zelda had to. She asked, then in a moment, Link snapped back.

"None of your business!" He hissed. "None of my problems are yours and yours aren't mine. Stop complaining them to me like I'm your diary! You know what? Your diary would get pissed and run off!" Link's voice began to rise with hate! Such a low feeling he was giving.

Zelda remembered how she choked up, became stiff. Her heart breaking, wanting to know where her beloved friend had gone. Zelda couldn't say more, she wanted to shut up for the remaining time and let him leave. When he did so, she would lock the door for him forever! Then it hit, the feeling of losing Link was unbearable. She had to persist! She took in a calm breath, shaking not knowing how the next question would punish her. She asked again and told Link she meant no harm. Before she knew it, Link was up. Chair fell behind him, he pounded a fist on the table and snapped. He began to tell Zelda off. How useless she was. That she was a mistake, so on and so on. Finally, he said, "You know! You should have died instead of your father!" Then Link stormed off.

Zelda's breath begins to quicken as she remembers the pain of Link saying those thing, every breath was like being stabbed by needles over and over. Zelda holds herself and continues to stare off, recalling everything. It's so fresh, it still hits with new pain.

She remembers everyone looking at her, staring to see if she would cry. Though they we're waiting on something Zelda would NEVER do! She was sitting there, thinking, shocked, hurt. A waiter went up to her and asked if all was well. Soon, people were going up to her and saying, "sorry". That's when it hit, by persisting…she lost Link. She looked down and felt a numb feeling mask the torture inside. Zelda got up calming, her legs trembling. Every step she took, was one she didn't deserve. More and more people began to surround and then Zelda pushed out and ran. She didn't want to be there, nor here. She wanted to be in solitary confinement. Before she knew it, she was in her castle running, soon after she heard Link crying out to her. Though she did not stop for him. Now, here she was, waiting, thinking.

Zelda sits up lightly and goes to the door. Silence. She opens it lightly only to see Link has abandoned his place. Zelda quickly goes to the window and sees Link on Epona, riding off. Then another flashback hits. She sees Link out her window, calling her over. Zelda gets out of bed in fresh clothes for outing. She moves to Link and opens the window, he helps her out the window. They ride off at night on Epona. Zelda shakes her head and remembers the look on everyone's face when they saw them return on unharmed.

Zelda suddenly turns to the clock and sees the truth it holds, "12:15". Her hands curl into a fist. He didn't even stay a minute longer, if he had Zelda would be happy, though this is not the case. Link, she means nothing to him no more. Zelda rips the friendship charm she had gotten from Link and tucks it in her boot.

"Your best friend is nothing Link." Zelda whispers harshly then heads for her bathroom. She washes the cold feeling of her father's death. She cleanses the memory of the pain when Gracie died in her arms in blood and pain. When Zelda gets done with her shower she watches the water drain, then lets Link and the memories of him go down with it. She gets out and wraps a towel around her. Zelda walks to her closet and takes her black dress out. Her father's funeral is tonight, as well as Gracie's. They will be buried along side her decaying mother and cousin.

Zelda puts it on, every lace standing for something else. She slips her silk black gloves on then her black boots on. She lets her hair be free, than in a partial braid. Then she heads out and goes to her work room. Papers are everywhere. She takes a seat on the cold wooden chair and begins to work with the papers. Alone with it all on her, the fake mask of numb has enwrapped her and will not let her go. Still in her confusion Zelda will not let her tears go. It stands for pain, weakness. She has to be strong! Crying will not ease her pain but make it worse! She shakes her head and continues writing and signing. Her stomach growls with hunger, she has not eaten in days and still refuses.

A servant wanders in Zelda's office and asks if she needs company. Zelda just shakes her head.

"If you are sure milady." The servant bows and walks off, before he turns the corner to leave Zelda stops him.

"Please, may you get me some," Zelda swallows down a knot, questioning whether she should finish her sentence, then finally it comes out, "wine?" The servant nods and leaves. Zelda has become old enough and she needs something. She shakes her head, gets up and stops the servant. "No, make that water. Please." The servant smiles in relief and nods. "Thank you." Zelda walks back to the room and continues. It may be hard but she has no right to drink it off. Her mother, father, cousin and Gracie won't want that. Zelda shakes her head and continues her work.

Finally night has overcome the day. Zelda gets up, her head is pulsating. When she looks around everything's a blur, she sees words over everything. She holds her head as she stumbles out the door. Zelda shakes her head to try and sharpen her vision. When she looks up everything's in a blur and suddenly pain hits her stomach. Zelda holds her stomach as the pain worsens in a blink of an eye. She looks down the hall an behind her, no one. Zelda must be the only one here. Everyone must have left for the funeral. She pushes herself through the place and down the many stairs. Zelda has NO energy in her, she knows this and must get some food in her. At a time like this, there's no time for a stop to get bread. She continues her agonizing trip down the castle as her thighs burn as if they're being eaten alive! Zelda finally gets to the burial ground right when the ceremony starts.

Suddenly someone touches Zelda's shoulder. She turns to see Link there. Zelda's heart races almost instantly, but then it goes back to normal. Her eyes narrow down on Link. Heat rushes throughout Zelda. She smacks Link's hand off of her. Link goes shocked as if he didn't see it coming, that feeds Zelda anger more.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Link says sincere.

Zelda feels her body stiff in rage! Her heart falls and shatters. Though it pieces together with salt and acid, then rises back up with flames

"You selfish piece of damned flesh! You reek of lies and betrayal! How dare you enter this funeral after all you have done! You have NO respect for yourself you insignificant, pitiful worm!" Zelda releases the small but powerful words at him. Link's hands curl into a fist.

"I'm sorry!" Link pleads.

"Yeah! I heard, but you're only going to do it again! I NEVER blew on you when you asked! OH! WAIT! YOU NEVER DID! You never cared, you only cared for yourself! I was the ONLY one keeping our friendship alive! And if problems at Ordon piss you off! WHY GO BACK THERE SO FAST! Don't bring it one ME if you don't want help! I can't help you calm down if you don't accept my help! If you want to be there so much, then don't come back here at all." Zelda cuts her knife of whispered words into Link so bluntly.

"You don't mean that." Link shakes his head in disbelief and denial.

Zelda's stance strengthens and she nods. "Oh…but I do. You closed and slammed the door in front of me too much! I'm done! Go and don't come back you've dishonored yourself long ago."

Link looks down then walks off.

Zelda takes in a deep shaking breath. She cannot believe what she has done. Link had damaged the friendship but in the end it was Zelda whom ended it. Link had come back for her, but Zelda blinded by rage didn't accept him back. Zelda's hands curl silently into a fist, she looks at everyone to see if someone was watching. No one. She sighs and stiffs then awaits for the rest of the day to be over.

Everyone is rushing past her not caring. Some people go to Zelda and hug her or put there sympathetic hand on her shoulder, then say what she saw coming.

"Sorry for your loss."

Zelda says not a word to anyone. They smile lightly at her believing she is stuck down in pain, but really she's just dead inside. Once everyone is gone Zelda goes to the graves and gives her respects. Then asks questions of what to do next. The freezing cold wind blows onto her warm skin. The cold winded daggers sink into her skin, but blows gently into her ear. She nods and turns away from the graves and begins to walk over to the horse stalls.

Zelda goes to Midnight whom was laying down, but at the every sight of Zelda Midnight rises. Midnight begins to circle around like a dog would do for the master. Zelda chuckles, in all the days of Midnight's sickness this is the happiest she has ever seen Midnight. She opens the stall and Midnight barges out then runs to the entrance. Zelda smiles then runs to Midnight, she hops on her back.

Zelda leans over Midnight and whispers, "To Ordon, you know why." Midnight almost immediately takes off, but Zelda holds her back. "Be very quiet though." Midnight starts scrapping her hooves on the dirt ready for her go. Zelda kicks hers her sides and Midnight takes off. It's a bitter ride as she thinks of what to say to Link. She hopes he's not more furious with her. As she enters in Ordon Midnight slows down. Midnight trots through the place as Zelda examines wondering if Link is somewhere else other than his place.

Zelda suddenly hears commotion at the "Lake of Ordon." She gets off her horse and gently walks over there, Zelda is against the wall as she peaks over to see Link standing there with some one else, she seems to be Ilia, Link's friend. Link brought her up a lot in the problems he had. Though they seems to be arguing.

"That's NOT the point Link!" Ilia shouts. "You can go! Though not as long as you were! My father put YOU in charge of Ordon! NOT me or anyone else! How can you be so selfish to just GO and see the princess? I know you both are best friends, but when was the last time she asked to come here?" Link stiffens then snaps back, "I ask if she wishes to come! Besides! I haven't asked because this place is in havoc! NO rest! Zelda wouldn't be too pleased!" "SHE COULD HELP!" Ilia shoves Link. "You're out with Zelda for hours! Over at Hyrule! You don't even think of us!" Zelda stays still and her heart begins to pound. She shakes her head, Link hasn't been around for hours.

Link looks down with shame, "No…I'm not with Zelda for hours. Only minutes." "Then where are you when WE need you Hero!" Ilia says sarcastically. "What can be more important to you than your people? UH? If it were Zelda I would have more respect for you!"

"You wouldn't understand…" Link mulls over.

"Right! Because NO ONE seems to understand the Hero no more! Not even Zelda! You tell me ALL the time! NO Link! No one can get to you because you don't let any one in no more!" Ilia places her hands on her hips. "Collin has been wondering where you are! Should I have to tell him his Hero is sneaking off because he doesn't want to be here?"

"NO!" Link curls his hands into a fist.

"Then? Where have you been? What is your reason? Or who is the reason?"

"Midna…" Link whispers loud enough for Ilia and Zelda to hear.

Ilia steps back, shocked. Zelda looks down knowing why.

"Link! You said yourself! She's GONE!" Ilia shouts in a desperate attempt to reach to Link she isn't coming back.

"I know!" Link says. "But I just have to keep hoping. There has to be SOME way." Link has that sincere voice that Zelda has never heard in awhile. "I did get over it, but now more than ever it's hit." He shrugs. "It feels wrong when I try to put the memories aside, but I feel complete when I keep her in mind." Zelda steps back and covers her mouth. She thinks of the past month. Link hasn't been mad, but sad. He wants to see Midna, those ten minutes of staying was COMPLETELY up to Link. He was never paying attention this month. Link was always wishing to be somewhere else and just never told Zelda.

Ilia shakes her head. "You're wasting your dreams on something that will NEVER happen! You're ruining this friendship and your friendship with everyone else!" "I AM NOT!" Link fight back.

"I lost all respect for you! The village can't say your name without snarling and I bet you! Zelda kicked you out!" Ilia starts to back away. "You will have NOTHING left when this is up!"

Ilia turns and walks off, Zelda tucks her head quickly back behind the wall, she walks right past Zelda. She is in the shadows and can't be seen unless someone looks carefully.

Zelda couldn't believe a word she was hearing and why she was dying inside having to hear all of it. She looks down and back up slowly. Zelda will not say sorry, there's nothing to say sorry for. As she steps away Zelda steps on a stick and it cracks. Link immediately turns to the noise.

"Ilia?" Link whispers as he quickly moves toward the noise, he turns the corner to see no one there and in the distance he can see a white horse turning the corner with a rider on board. Link cocks his head back and runs after the person. When he exits Ordon he sees this mysterious horse riding to Hyrule Castle. Link knows the figure, but wishes it not to be who he thinks.

"Zelda…" Link whispers.

Zelda sneaks into her room and get in her bed. She just lays there, shivering, letting it all get to her. Zelda gets up and wanders around her room and thinks of all the time Link and Zelda "hung-out". The first days Link was without Midna, after their adventure. He was struck down and saddened. She remembers how she tried to cheer Link up, finally one day Link came excited. He said he was better and wanted to go everywhere with Zelda. The forest temple, the fire-

Zelda looks around then stops at a certain place. They were all the places Link and Midna went to in their adventure. Link was using Zelda to mask the pain of his loss! She looks around, there were some time he was just there for her, with presents. Other days, was dedicated to Midna. Link never got over it, he was always thinking of his long, lost friend. As ferocious as Zelda is at Link, she cannot hold it against him. Midna was …is…his best friend. His companion, he was using Zelda to mend the pain…

Zelda lays on her bed again, but this time covers herself in blankets. All those times, fun, great. Those were not for her, but in memory for someone else.

Chapter 2: If I Have Seen Better Days

Zelda gets up to find herself sore, she couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, wishing for the better, Zelda kept waking up from nightmares, sweaty and scared. She shakes her head as her stomach roars for food. She gets up and stumbles to her bathroom door, but her vision is blurry. Zelda gets in and starts to take a shower. When she's done nothing has changed, which worries Zelda dearly. Zelda knows she needs help and fast, she begins to stumble to the door. Severe pain sets in Zelda's stomach as if someone dumped acid in her stomach. Zelda stumbles and hits the wall. Everything dances around her, confusing the hurting princess. She tries to move, but knocks over a table and falls. She tries to get back up and when she does, she quickly wishes she didn't. Her stomach takes it's revenge on her by sending yet another agonizing shot of pain in her. Zelda's stomach has begun to eat her muscles in a desperate attempt to stay alive.

"Princess?" A servant touches Zelda's shoulder lightly.

Zelda's body finally has had enough, she collapses on the floor. The servant immediately checks her only to find out he cannot do a thing. He pick her up and starts to rush to get someone to help.

Zelda's mind shifts from place to place, never staying in really one specific location. Zelda just took Midna's place, there was never any bond Link and her had. Just then, it all crumbles. Everything Zelda had believed in Link on, falls as easy as sand does when clenched in a fist. She was just the princess. Zelda falls into a deep emptiness of nothing.

Zelda remembers Link looks down when Midna had gone back home. They had stayed there for hours, yet Link refused to move. They didn't talk, no nothing. Zelda believed he was off in his own world looking back on everything they had been through. Him just there, wishing to see her again, to have gone with her. Who knows what he was thinking, maybe he wanted a hug "good-bye". Which ever it was, obviously Link didn't get it and wasn't going to get it anytime soon. Zelda remembers walking slowly down the steps, leaving Link. She believed there was no point of staying for someone who just saved you and you never knew him. Zelda walked down the halls, jumping the cracks. One slip of the foot and Zelda fell back, but didn't hit the floor. When she slipped she fell on Link's chest, right into his arms. She remembers her back of the head feeling his heart beat. Zelda got her balance back, Link said be careful in the most gently way possible. Zelda chuckled, Link jumped down next flight and waited there to catch Zelda. That's how it went till they entered the temple and began their way out. When they got out she was blinded by the sun, Link had to lead her to the cliff. There they climbed down as careful as possible. At one point, Link knew it was a safe distance and did a back flip into the water. Zelda looked down to see if he was okay, he swam back up and laughed. That smile was a smile she would never forget, the smile would soon forever haunt her.

When they made it back to Hyrule they hung out, talked. Link even helped piece the castle together. It was glorious, they got depressed when they knew they had to split ways. Link said he would come back for her, but now she wonders if he would come for her, not the girl he wished she was.

Zelda turns her head to the right and opens her eyes. She sees curtains surrounding her. She sits up slowly and hears talking, Zelda tries to listen but her head pulsates and screams for her to just lie there. There's a plead from someone to the doctor. Suddenly there's an agreement. The curtains move a bit then they part. The light hits her, blinding Zelda. She tries to see who is there, Zelda suddenly sees Link. He smiles at her, at the moment her vision sharpens and it's not him, but someone else. A young girl is be fore her

She sighs and smiles at Zelda. "You got everyone scared."

Zelda blinks trying to recall her face, her name.

"Milady, it's me." She says in a sweet sugary tone.

Zelda looks into her eyes carefully, then her eyes widen. "Mystrial?"

The young girl smiles her violet eyes glimmer with joy, red lips sparkle in the light, lavender short hair. Her hair curves in at her ears and her bangs are separated by the line and tucked gently behind her ear. She is wearing her maiden outfit.

"Yes ma'am." Mystrial says giggly. "Zelda," she sits on her bed side, "why did you do that to yourself?" Her voice goes serious and her expression turns to concern.

"Not sure." Zelda chokes up, knowing she has hurt Mystrial. "It kind of happened on its own."

"Princess," Mystrial sighs, "is it because of…well…what happened the other day?"

Zelda shakes her head, "It just happened its own, I told you. Please don't tell anyone that doesn't know."

Mystrial nods. "OH! I have some splendid news, I highly recommend it to you!" She takes a letter out and hands it to Zelda.

Zelda takes the already opened letter unfolds it. Zelda begins to realize the letter is an invitation. Zelda continues to read.

"Brawl?" Zelda cocks her head back. "A friendly fighting 'feud'….hehe, no such thing!" Zelda throws it. Mystrial quickly goes and gets it.

"Miss," Mystrial says, "I highly recommend it for you." he smiles warmly. "Please, you need to get your emotions out some way."

Zelda crosses her arms, she sighs to herself. "No, I am sorry. I will not go, I rather deal with everything here. Can you please take me home?" Zelda smiles warmly and tucks the letter in her boot.

Mystrial smiles and helps Zelda up, they move out of the doctor's room. Zelda's eyes squint as the sun blinds her, Mystrial guides her through the commotion. In the far distance she hears a familiar voice, Link.

Zelda looks over her shoulder and waits till her vision clears, there he is, at a stand, taking with a merchant. Zelda sighs in relief and walks to him, but before she gets half way a pain enters Zelda's mind.

_He was never even there for YOU!_

Zelda stops in her track as her twinkling eyes go dull. She turns away and looks down. She remembers the last things they said to each other, yet Link has the nerve to come back to Hyrule. Zelda swallows hard. He really never cared. News finally hits like a rock.

Mystrial takes Zelda and guides her back to the castle, there her servants welcome her back. Zelda is immediately guided to the dinning room, Mystrial sits her down.

"I will serve you, what do you want. It can be anything, even dinner in breakfast time. ANYTHING!" She giggles and tries to go serious but can't.

Zelda chuckles and thinks about what to eat, Zelda ends up settling for dinner time. Mystrial smiles and goes in the kitchen to ask the cooks there. They are more than happy to cook for Zelda. Mystrial sits down with Zelda and begins to converse, catching up on their lives. They laugh, it's such a relief for Zelda. She hasn't laughed like that in a long time. Zelda feels welcomed, truly wanted.

When the chefs come with her food, they stay. They have eager faces to make sure Zelda is pleased with the food. When she tastes it, it's a sweet beloved Heaven for her. Though when the food hits her stomach it's a relief. Zelda begins to scarf the food down.

After eating Zelda has that filling feeling both in her heart and stomach. Mystrial excuses herself as Zelda walks to her work area. She tackles the papers much more fluently. Zelda gets a pile down and moves to the next, she lets all her bothers run dry and the flow of joy bursts off the dam sadness had created. When she reaches her goal of papers she wanted done, she glances at the clock and she reads, "6:30". Her glance moves to the window Zelda sees it's nightfall already.

Zelda gets up and runs down the hall, she makes it outside. Zelda has to get this rush of happiness out somehow. She giggles and she makes it out of the castle and out of the gates of the town. Zelda begins to twirl and laugh, freedom has taken over maybe a little too much for the inexperienced princess. She climbs trees, dances in the lake, adventures into a cave, watches animals and just lets loose.

Zelda starts walking back, down a path way, until suddenly she hears horses running and a carriage being pulled. She looks to the right and is correct, a carriage is coming her way. Right when Zelda is going to get out of the way, noises oddly pulsate Zelda's ears, it's deep pain and a reminder to Zelda. That day she will never forget it.

It was a peaceful night, Gloria and her talking. Zelda had been feeling better after her loss, Gloria was always there keeping her happy. Till the horses got spooked and started running faster, they began to try and separate. So much rattling until finally they broke apart, the carriage fell awkwardly then flipped over. Zelda remembers the pain of her sides and head. She was bleeding from the head, sides and right leg. Gloria was just as bad but was able to get out. When she rushed to Zelda's side to help a horse rammed into Gloria. Ran her right over like she was nothing. Gloria got caught onto the horse's lace and was dragged off beginning beaten down. Zelda remember her trying not to shout to scare the horse, the pain of helplessness overcoming her body and tears running down her face. Zelda began to drag her body out of the carriage, she placed a hand in front of her and there was a rush of warmth. She looked at her hand, blood. She looks to the person controlling the horse to see him bleeding from the head, dead. Zelda shook her head violently to concentrate, once she crawled out and looked at Gloria she was on the ground, motionless. Zelda cried her name and ran to her. Gloria had wet tears on her cheeks, she was on so much pain. Zelda knew no one was going to come after them for awhile, she couldn't carry Gloria. Once she got to Gloria she went on her knees and checked if she was alive. She was. Gloria was in so much pain, crying. Zelda said she should have left Zelda in there, she would have gotten out. Gloria even in so much pain didn't regret anything. Zelda held her trying to keep Gloria happy, Zelda even tried to patch up the wounds but Gloria refused. Then soon, Gloria didn't answer Zelda's questions no more. Zelda knew she had lost her. Zelda screamed and held Gloria closer regretting everything. Guard finally came looking about two hours later.

"Zelda!" Mystrial comes from no where and pushes Zelda down. It was like Mystrial ripped Zelda out her trance. Zelda's eyes widen as she looks at Mystrial and foot got stuck in a root. Zelda shakes her head, runs to Mystrial and hug her. Zelda yells lightly as she yanks Mystrial out and they both fall off the pathway. Zelda and Mystrial go tumbling down a hill and make it to a hill. Zelda stops in time but Mystrial goes over and hangs onto the edge. Zelda gently goes over to her trying not to go over herself. Zelda grabs onto Mystrial and tries to yank her up, her feet begin to slowly slide. She tries to plant them down firmly but cannot. Mystrial yells Zelda to let go but Zelda refuses

"Wait!" Zelda commands and Mystrial clings back onto the edge.

"Zelda! Please don't do anything!" Mystrial pleads.

Zelda's mind is on overdrive, she rips her dress in half and then rips her under dress in half too. She ties them together and ties one side to a tree the other to her waist. She moves over to Mystrial and grabs back on her.

"Pull!" Zelda starts to flinch in pain as she tries to get Mystrial up. Mystrial doesn't argue, she tries to climb. Zelda feels a pop from her shoulder but ignores it. With all Zelda's might she is able to yanks Mystrial up. They lay down panting.

The horses shriek from the sudden actions but stay on track. The man controlling them stops them and goes to Zelda and Mystrial. He begins to assist them, when he helps Mystrial up she winces. Zelda looks down and winces in pain herself. The man guides them in the carriage and begins their way back to Hyrule

"You okay?" Zelda looks at the disturbed and seems to be outraged Mystrial.

"What were you thinking Princess?" Mystrial snaps at Zelda. "In the middle of the night! You had everyone worried! You lucky I found you because if I hadn't you'd be dead!" Mystrial looks at Zelda with terror and rage in her eyes. "Stop being selfish! Please! It's getting a little annoying. This ACT! Just STOP it!"

Zelda swallows down hard and looks down. She lets the pain marinate in her. What she said rips into Zelda's healing wounds. Zelda gives in finally and believes her. It was all her fault, she is annoying everyone. Everything she does is stupid, pointless! So troublesome she has become. Then everything Link said rams into her in her state of weakness Zelda accepts it with no effort to stop it but it doesn't sink in too peacefully.

Once Zelda and Mystrial get back, Zelda tries to help Mystrial out but Mystrial decides to limp her way to the doctors. Zelda tries to get in to help but Mystrial keeps walking.

"Please! Mystrial! Let me help!" Zelda begs her friend, but Mystrial refuses to turn and face Zelda. Zelda can feel her cold presence piercing into her like bullets. "Please! I can help you!" Suddenly Mystrial stops in her tracks, Zelda can hear her chuckle. Mystrial turns to her oh so gently, but her emotion isn't so nice. Her emotion looks sarcastic. A cold wind sweeps through the gap between the two girls, only then does Zelda realize how far this has gotten.

"Help me?" Mystrial finally says. "OH! Princess! Don't make me laugh!" She sarcastically says, almost mocking Zelda. "Since when have you helped ANYONE? Stop it! You can only help me! When you learn to FINALLY help yourself! So, until that day comes! Let…me…be!"

Mystrial turns away and continues to limp her own separate from Zelda. Zelda can only stand there as the distance between her and her friend grows. They haven't known each other for a long but it still has the same affects when she kicked Link out. Zelda steps back and suddenly the old carriage driver goes next to Zelda.

"Princess, you need medical attention." He says gently trying not to add more to what happened. Zelda knows he had heard but doesn't seem to care till it hits that none of this is private. She goes red in the realization and shakes her head.

"No, I am fine." Zelda steps forward. "Thank you, kind man, for everything. I do not know how to repay you back."

The man has no reply, Zelda knows he will try to bite something out of Zelda. She will not let him take this advantage for his own. Her breathing becomes as silent as the night and as still as the air.

"Please, have a safe night." Zelda says as a fake smile grows on her face faintly. She turns to the man and he bows to her. "Good night." Zelda starts to walk off. Questions and confusion hits Zelda hard, she chooses not to pay any attention to them. Zelda continues moving forward, with every step she takes she accepts everything that pops into her head. Zelda died long ago and now this is just her body that refuses to accept death. She swallows hard, each and ever step she takes it's like getting more into the tar or falling into deadly traps. When she makes it to her courtyard she sees a crowd of people there. As she moves to it ever so quietly Zelda begins to hear the voices grow louder and louder, she cannot understand the commotion. It is only until Zelda sees a huge bag being carried out and throw into the back of a carriage that she stops. Zelda listens carefully and over hears, Midnight has passed over. Zelda swallows down harshly, turns and begins to walk away unnoticed.

Every painfully step she takes it is as if the world is letting her move away from everything so peacefully, as if she doesn't matter. Zelda feels dead inside, nothing left in her body. Everything Zelda ever held dear has withered and died, perhaps Zelda really is dead. If so, time has come she has to go. She has tired, all she was ever used for was helping Link finish Ganondorf. Other than that she was and is extra weight, something that can be easily disposed of but the gods are having too much fun breaking her.

It worked.

Zelda's hands curl tightly into a fist and she begins to walk faster to her room, as she enters her kingdom, her shoulders seem to ram into her servants. Zelda can feel their eyes lay upon her as she continues to walk, she has no need to look at the living.

Once Zelda makes it to her door, she wastes no time getting in her sanctuary as quickly as she can. Zelda closes the door behind her and looks around. She goes to her bed but from the corner of her eyes she can see her reflection. Zelda turns to the mirror and sees herself there, her hands curl into a fist. Zelda examines herself ever so carefully. A snarl escapes Zelda's lips as she rips her tiara off her forehead, she lets the tiara fall. When it hits the floor Zelda throws a punch at the mirror, outrageous pain spreads through her fist, as some shards sink into her fist. She pulls away and lets her hand bleed, Zelda turns away and look around the room and yells as she begins to destroy her room.

After what seems like an hour, Zelda is on her bed hugging her knees as she has a thick, sharp piece of glass in her possession. Her hand is shaking making the glass cut into her fingers, in pain she holds it tighter. The glass is at her wrist ready to slice, Zelda is silent. To Zelda's amusement no one has come in to check on Zelda, they really seem to not care at all. She releases a shaking sigh as the glass presses against her wrist, almost cutting skin until Zelda feels something. Zelda stiffens and rage fills her, the something is in her boot. She take the boot off and two things fall out, Link's necklace and the brawl letter.

Zelda stares at it for the longest time, suddenly she picks it up.

"I can't turn to you Link…not no more." Zelda sighs and holds the necklace close. "I need to go away, forget this…and move on. I can come back…when I have myself together." She goes to her bathroom and patches herself up. Zelda gets out and starts to pack with a neutral expression. Once done Zelda stand outside her balcony and gazes out with wonder and curiosity.

"hmm…" She looks up and sees a shooting star rip gracefully through the fair sky. "uh! No way…" Zelda smile slightly then suddenly the sky is lightened with stars raining from the sky. Zelda only stands there with amazement, a smile slowly grows on her face, until…a glimmer in the distance gets bigger and bigger. Zelda steps back, she KNOWS it's not a normal shooting star. It gets close into the orbit of the planet, it's close too close, then suddenly; boom. The crash releases a blue aura that breezes through Hyrule, she breaths in lightly and she feels…forgiven. Zelda's eyes grow wide, she looks up and there's more meteors coming in through orbit. Zelda immediately runs back into he room but before she could do anymore, the meteors land close to Hyrule, though and explosion of might should come out, only red aura rips through everything and reaches Hyrule quick and rapid. The red presence goes through Zelda's open balcony door and hits Zelda with great fury. Zelda hit's the wall hard and knocks out on impact.

Chapter 3: My new Start

Zelda wakes up with a jolt and finds herself on the ground where she landed. She tries to get up and stumbles, Zelda feels weak and completely drained. Zelda glances over at the balcony and sees the sun up, she gasps and begins to pack.

"Brawl! It begins today!" Zelda yells at herself frantically. "Someone has to be nice enough to-" Zelda snaps her fingers, "THE MAN FROM LAST NIGHT! Hehe." Zelda grabs her bags and runs out the door.

After a long tiring search, Zelda was able to find the man and is currently in the carriage. Zelda has left a letter with the mailman and said no good byes, no one deserved them. The man turns to her and just asks her question, but Zelda calmly tells him lies, just a small get together. She tells him if he has the direction to get this "Brawl" he nods and says he got the new routes the other day. Zelda just smiles greatly and suddenly their off.

Zelda can't help but just look out the window, gazing everywhere, taking in the sights she never saw before. Pure grass land, woods, beautiful animal everywhere. Suddenly they pass through Gerudo Valley, as they look left and right there's craters everywhere. Zelda cocks her head back and looks further out the window, the craters leak red gas and oozing red muck; oddly enough there's no odor.

"Have any idea what happened here?" Zelda asks politely.

"Meteor shower, it was loud, you didn't hear it? Everyone walked outside once they all crashed." The man says quite loud so she can hear him.

"Oh, I suppose I did." Zelda just looks at the torn land and wonders why was she the only one that knocked out.

_**I couldn't have been the only one to feel that…that monstrous wave. **_

Zelda shakes it off believing it was just her, but as they leave Gerudo Valley, it becomes hard to believe. Zelda tries to shake it off but it refuses to leave, Zelda looks up to try and catch a sign but only see a shooting star rip through the clouds, blue aura trailed behind it, then quickly so feels something run passed her. She couldn't tell what, it was just a hot sensation then when she looks in front of her, nothing.

Zelda settles in her seat and wonders what on earth happened, she tries to make it pass through her mind like nothing, but it lingers in her mind the whole way.

Soon amazingly they make it from desert to forest in a matter of hours and suddenly on a field, acres that go on and on until there's a halt. Zelda sticks her head out of the window and see Brawl, her mouth drops at the sight of this gigantic, marvelous place.

"Goddesses…." Zelda whispers as she gets out of the carriage, but before she could reach to get her things some fit men in the same outfit run out and get her bags out. They suddenly form a group behind Zelda, ready to move when she does.

"No, no, no…please." Zelda says nervously, not wanting to disrespect them. Though they stand there like stone and don't move. "Please…put my stuff down."

"We have been waiting your arrive Princess…please let us do our job" One of the helpers says in a nice mannerly male tone.

"Oh, please…." Zelda tries to plead with the men, but they just stand there with great patience.

"No worries, it's what they do." Zelda turns to see a young graceful princess there with blonde curly locks and a pink fluffy dress. Her white gloves barely touch Brawl's rails as she slowly walks down the steps to Zelda. "Please," She looks at the men, "We'll go get, umm…"She looks at Zelda. "OH! You are Princess Zelda! OH! My surprise. Forgive me, we'll chat in some time, but now we need your room number. Please all of you, follow me." The Princess says kindly, all Zelda can do is nod and follow along with the others, she doesn't have time to ask the nice woman her name.

Eventually Zelda is given a room number and as Zelda steps to find her room the Princess grabs onto her shoulder ever so lightly.

"Please," She says in a pleasant way, "let me lead the way." She smiles, again Zelda can only follow, with the men close behind.

They get to the room and Zelda uses her card to swipe in, she gains access to her room and she opens the door. She steps in, nice fancy kitchen to the right with granite counters. To the left of that is a small hallway Zelda soon will investigate. To the left of the room a bed with a nice nightstand and a lamp resting on top, she looks across her and sees another room. The men rush pass them and start to settle Zelda's bags down.

"OH!" Zelda says surprised.

"I know, pretty nice." The Princess says in a nice calm tone.

Zelda jumps lightly remembering what her questions was, she turns to the princess and says, "I'm very sorry! Excuse my rude behavior. You have shown me great kindness, please miss, tell me your name." Zelda bows lightly, she takes the sign of the crown on her head as royalty.

The Princess chuckles and bows lightly to. "I am Princess Peach, please Peach for short."

They both rise and at the same time smile and chuckle.

"Very pleased to meet you." Zelda says very warmly.

"Same Zelda, if I am allowed to call you Zelda." Peach giggle in such a playful tone.

"Of course Peach."

Zelda suddenly shudders in sudden disbelief as she sees a familiar face turn the corner. It's Link. He walks down the hallway with a grand smile talking to a fox like creature. Zelda can't help but tilt her head as she looks at this creature with great interest, but it's broken once Zelda notices they are coming her way. Peach suddenly turns to see who Zelda is looking at. Zelda doesn't even need to look, she knows Peach knows one of them.

Zelda rushes in her room without another word, disappearing from Peach's side without her even knowing.

"Link! Fox!" Peach says sweetly as she makes her way to them.

"Hey!" Link says kindly.

"hehe, afternoon Princess." Fox bows.

"OH! Fox, you charmer." Peach giggles.

"No, I just know my manners." Fox rises. Peach turns to Link and begins to chat with him, unaware of the awkwardness Zelda is getting as she listens in the conversation near the door. Zelda swallows down lightly, not knowing what to do.

"So," Peach says, "any luck with…well.." Link sighs heavily. "No, I've been desperate since I came yesterday. After I got my supplies well.." Link sighs. "I came here to relax, not think about any of the drama of…well…you know."

They both joke and have fun, Fox slips away and head over to the open door, he sees a shadow of a young lady there. Suddenly he peers over quickly to scare the person.

"Hello?" Fox says quickly.

Zelda is suddenly startled and jumps back with a light scream.

"Forgive me." Fox bows taking the hint she is royalty. "I just wanted to see why a fine Princess or Queen was hiding in shadows. May you tell me, if you are not shy."

Zelda straightens up and dusts herself off.

"Sorry, sorry." Zelda flourishes red like an apple. "I just- hmm!"

"Hehe, you're a very shy Princess. Miss please, what is your name?" Fox says politely.

"Zelda…I am…Zelda." Zelda says shyly and quite.

"OH! You're the princess everyone has been waiting for. Why, weren't in the carriage with Link?" Fox says almost worried, the fact people even knew Link and Zelda were coming from the same place made her shiver.

"OH! No reason, just had more things on my plate…so I arrived here later than him." Zelda says in a shaking tone, shivering like a dog would when you've hit the poor thing too much. "But umm….by any chance do you know when he came?"

Fox tilts his head and examines Zelda carefully, he knows something I wrong and that Zelda is almost ashamed.

"About yesterday-ish." Fox says as he shifts his head from one side to the other slowly, having those weird eyes, like when you do seeing a weird guy across the street. But Fox isn't making the face from dissatisfaction but from curiosity.

"Why don't you say hi to him, eh?" Fox says in that awkward tone, but Zelda didn't catch on much. All she needs to hear was she was about to see Link again face-to-face and that stopped all the games.

Zelda almost yanks Fox in the room and starts to panic with a much of no's and Fox cocks his head back almost scared to have seen a fast, stricken reaction from a princess.

"Sorry, sorry…" Zelda gains her composure and tries to regain her stance of strength but Fox has caught on way too fast.

"Okay," He chuckles. "Something happened and you want to stay clear away from him….right?" Fox says in a soft tone so no one can hear, Zelda only nods slowly. "Okay…" He smiles peacefully. "LINK!" Fox turns to the door and Zelda tackles Fox down.

"PLEASE!" Zelda says in a hushed, heavy whisper.

Fox only laughs and gets up with Zelda.

"These walls are thick, I if I were to get hit by a plane they would only hear a bang. We have a heavy defense system and Brawl can-"

"Plane?" Zelda tilts her head to the head and looks at Fox as if he is some sort of alien. Or maybe even on medication. Fox ears die down, if he was on a cartoon his eyes would have turned into grapes then implode into itself and disappear. Fox only sighs.

"Link asked the same thing. Hehe, you must know what he knows. Judging by your clothes, you time frame is WAY different from mine. You're from a different world like everyone else…hehe, dimensions. Oh Brawl….you crack me up."

"Dimensions?" Zelda asks.

"Yeah, like…well. The world….all worlds are parted into different sections called dimensions. I have from a different time of period as well as you. We would have never met if it wasn't for Brawl. They invented something that can rip through these times and collide all the brawlers here today. And yet, they didn't rip the fabric of time….fascinating." Fox smiles.

"OH! So….you're from a different time then me. Then why do you look like an-"

"Dimensions, not exactly locating with the time of humans. As in…hmmm…..the dimensions they picked…not normal. All fantasy creatures that people have NEVER seen or heard of." Fox explains and then slips in one of two example of Pokemon and fire throwing plumbers.

"hmm…." Zelda watches in great fascination as Fox explains the world she has slipped into. "then why was Brawl only a carriage ride away?"

"They ripple was connected to the lands that were chosen. Only Brawlers invited can enter in the acres Brawl." Fox says.

"Then how was the guy-"

"If you're about to ask about the people come to drop you off, they are allowed only to do that then leave." Fox says.

"But how did he know-"

"If he knew of Brawl he probably read the newspaper giving the directions to our location.

Zelda's eyes grow small as she sees how the world of wonders was only a couple miles away. "OH! Which reminds me….there was a crash…close to Brawl and Hyrule. Do have ANY idea….what it was?"

"Crash? OH! The one that lit up the sky?" Fox says. "I have NO idea. My friend, Falco, and I investigated it. Found nothing but some gunk and a fume. The blue wasn't toxic but the red….don't get me started. Falco is running analysis…on the specimen…" Fox slows to a stop as he sees Zelda's dead eyes, he lost her a long time ago. "sorry, so much information and I'm talking to fast. Hehe."

"No worries." Zelda chuckles. "I got plenty of time."

"hehe….hmm…well in that case. Dinner? With my friend Falco and me? It's on me…hehe."

Zelda smiles. "I'd be delighted."

Fox tells her to wait and when he leaves the room he finds Peach and Link have gone off somewhere without a care in the world what happened to Fox. Fox moves over to Zelda and escorts her politely to his room. He opens it and Falco is there sitting in a chair with specimens on the table along with equipment.

"Falco!" Fox says and Falco turns to Fox with those nerdy goggles that make his eyes look like oranges. Zelda looks away and laughs lightly to herself.

"What?" Falco says oblivious to what Zelda has found amusement in.

"Falco!" Fox whispers trying to hint his partner, but Falco only looks at Fox then back at Zelda.

"OH! A princess, my apologies." Falco bows. "Falco at your aid."

"Zelda, pleasure to meet you." Zelda calms down and has the nice smile on her face, one that could melt any heart.

Flaco looks up and has those check-me-out eyes. Zelda can only break out in laughter and Fox can only join her.

"Wait?" Falco tilts his head lightly in confusion and suddenly his goggle slip a little. "AH!" He strips the goggles off and goes red in embarrassment.

"WOW! Just what the Princess ordered." Fox smile, he and Zelda stop laughing and they begin to head off to Brawl's Café.

The day is an adventure for Zelda, wiping all tears away that she ever felt. Zelda feels alive, first for a long time. The day ends and Fox and Falco are more than happy to drop her off at her room.

"Good night!" They all smile and leave.

Zelda looks up as she closes the door. "You listened…."She whispers. Zelda turn away from the door and leans against her, she slides to the ground and starts laughing. Tears stream down her face as she has a wonderful, loving smile. Zelda looks outside and sees a blue spot outside her window. Zelda goes serious, she quickly gets up and moves to the window. Zelda touches the window lightly, she closes her eyes.

"What….what are you?" She whispers trying to connect or sense what is out there. "ugh, what am I doing….nothing's out there." Zelda turns away and starts to unpack of her bags. Once down done with some bags, she shuts the lights off, get in her warm bed and falls asleep. They blue light outside her window suddenly glows on her face, it's warm comforting. She can hear humming but it sounds like it's coming from her dream, she doesn't awaken.

Chapter 4: Mythical Being

Zelda can hear a door bell ringing, she gets up and yawns awakening from her sleep. She moves over to the door and opens it. She sees a blue hedgehog there, Zelda tilt her head wondering if it's a dream.

"I swear I saw you in my dreams." Zelda says. "Are you selling beads? Am I even awake? You're name is Thomas?"

The blue like creature just cocks his head back and chuckles lightly.

"Nope, Sonic's my name and speeds my game." Sonic snaps his fingers and his teeth sparkle like those corny stuck up people, but Zelda knows he's not that but she can only chuckle.

"Sorry Sonic. What can I do for you?" Zelda asks politely.

"Well," Sonic starts searching into a bag on his waist Zelda never saw before and he pulls out two letters.

Zelda takes them and opens the first, it's from Fox and it's a card for Brawl's Café, she giggles and keeps that smile on her face. She's happy someone even remembered her in a positive way. She suddenly goes serious as she flips to the other letter to find out it's a device. It scans Zelda's finger prints. The device starts to speed up and scan through every Brawlers photo in under seconds.

Searching…

Searching…

Searching…

Zelda reads, until it suddenly stops. It has a hologram of Zelda vs. a mysterious person.

"OH! Brawl, you were challenged….wait. No it's random. Hehe, good luck." Sonic bolts off into a sprint before Zelda could even say a thing.

The screen suddenly change and goes into locating and start to guide her to the Area. Zelda opens the door and sees technically materials. Computers, TVs, controllers and such. She walks in with amusement and suddenly someone taps her on the shoulder, Zelda turns to see Fox.

"Get in this capsule…" Fox turn her back around and puts Zelda into a nice blue vertical capsule. "You can not be really harmed, but you will feel pain. Watch out for Smash Balls, they're colorful can't miss it. They are the only items allowed by the challenger. One life, better not lose. Good luck."

"WAIT! WHO'S-"

Zelda is suddenly teleported out and ten she reappears in a place called Final Destination. She looks around and suddenly hears someone appear in front of her. Zelda's body goes cold and her ears die down.

It's Link.

Link's eyes grow wide but he says not a word. Zelda's eyes begin to sparkle then suddenly Link's eyes grow stern and dull.

"Princess…" Link says almost coldly. "Prepare yourself." He gets in a fighting stance.

Zelda almost hesitates, wondering why Link looked so furious.

_**He couldn't be mad at me still, it was…it was…the end of our friendship. But he couldn't possibly have that much-**_

"GO!" The announcer says and Link seems more than delighted to charge after Zelda, he tries to slice down on her but she dodges behind him.

"LINK!" Zelda says surprised, scared at his irritable behavior. "Why are you so angry Link! I didn't do anything to you!" Zelda says in almost a pled.

Link only snarls in anger.

"You make it seem like I did you wrong!" Link says raising his voice, making Zelda's legs quiver but she doesn't show it. Link suddenly breaks out into a run after her, Link releases a vertical slice, but Zelda can easily dodge it and maneuver around the horrendous beast.

Zelda suddenly charges her light in the palm of her right hand and rams the light into Link's back, sending him flying like no tomorrow. Link almost is sent out of the limitation range, but he immediately rebalances himself and lands back on the stage.

Link turns to Zelda and just snarls in great hate, "You always just have to out do the lower class!" Link hisses with rage. "Well, guess what princess! NOT TODAY! This is not going in your favor. If so then tell me, I'd be more than pleased to know!" He lunges at her again with great speed and strength.

Zelda doesn't have enough time to calculate her attack, he slides behind and slices his sword down. Zelda gets sent flying, but by miracle she is able to gain control over her body and land gently on the other side.

"Please! Link! I don't want this!" Zelda begs him some more, her head suddenly spinning making her vision blurry. Her blood boils with irritation and the pressure rising as well as her patience. This was her beloved friend, what has become of him? Why does he do these things? Why does-

Zelda's vision clears to see Link's sword smite her down and she's sent flying off the stage, Zelda recalculates once more and disappears and reappears on the edge of the stage.

Zelda see Link over her and right when he's about to finish Zelda, Zelda swipe kicks him, making him fall. Zelda quickly gets up and readies herself.

"STOP IT! Just because your prideful self thinks that you're better than everyone else! And that everyone's problems don't exist!" Link snaps.

"I ASKED YOU!" Zelda shouts as she steams hot with anger.

"That tempter got everyone to leave your side!" Link snarls. "You're a burden to everyone, you use everyone! You sacrifice everyone, but yourself! You're SELFISH! That's why people have been planning to overthrow you! Too much drama! We're waiting Princess! For your next move, what can we do? We're counting on you, but you keep crying and crying!" Link continues babble-on.

"Stop! Stop…" Tears fall effortlessly from Zelda's soft cheeks.

" That's how it is! NOW LEAVE WITH IT!" Link slices her and Zelda gets sent flying.

"UH!" Link stands there, fiercely but….surprised because Zelda just falls not even trying to recalculate. They just stare each other in the eyes, in sweet sorrow until Zelda's out of his sight.

Zelda can feel this sharp pain shoot through all her body as she reaches the end of the simulation.

Zelda walks down the hall with Fox by her side. She's looking down with shame, tears streaming down her cheeks as she can hear people questioning and criticizing her.

"Zelda…don't worry," Fox tries to reassure her, "we're going to get you back to your room where you can rest and-"

"I can wallow in self-pity…" Zelda says pitifully.

Fox sighs heavily, "It's okay…"

After the long agonizing walk back to Zelda room, Fox stays a bit to serve her tea. In hours Zelda's alone trying to handle the new language surrounding her, it's not Hyrulian, for example the things called "numbers" on the clock.

Zelda drinks her tea lightly. "1.…2.…3.…4.…5.…6.." Zelda counts the numbers on the clock and learning the facts that the five dashes in between the two larger numbers are counted from a number called "1" to "5". Zelda learns the meanings of the clock and eventually tires and gets in her bed.

"It's…soft…" Zelda whispers. "…hmm…" Zelda hugs the pillow while looking out the window wandering what she is going to do next. Zelda releases a heavy sigh and attempts to fall asleep.

Zelda sleeps tightly until suddenly she can feel warmth on her cheek, then soon her whole body. Zelda slowly opens her eyes and hears the pounding of the rain engulfing Brawl's roofs to make a beating sound. Zelda looks at the clock and see in a blue glow 3:00 a.m. Zelda gasps as she notices the blue glow, she looks at her body to see that something's radiating onto her.

Zelda quickly turns to the window and sees the blue light that she's been seeing lately. Without warning it rams into the ground on front of brawl. There's a tremble and all of Brawl violently quakes, making everything fall. Zelda gets off her bed as the shelf above collapses.

Zelda runs to the window to discover a gigantic hole next to Brawl, she opens the window and bravely jumps out, all she needs to know it that she needs to discover what this thing is…deadly or not…she's got nothing to lose. Zelda lands beside the hole and when she steps forward the ground beneath her gives in and she is suddenly sliding down the hole. It's a weird experience and it makes her tingle in the inside, she fights the temptation to scream to try and have a "silent" ambush on this thing.

Zelda gets the end and hit's the ground with an intense "thump." Zelda groans as she gets up slowly, Zelda suddenly can hear a crack. She immediately goes behind what seems to be boxes. Zelda looks around and see that she is in the basement of Brawl, for there's goods everywhere. Zelda gulps violently and peaks over the edge of the boxes to see this blue smoke steaming from this creature. Zelda creates a light orb in her palm and walks to the creature. Zelda is silent as she sees what seems like to be a wing crack out and a yelp of a horrid screech, not even close to being human. Zelda stumbles back and hit's the ground as the being jumps up to the ceiling with amazing wings and graceful beauty, though that's what it looks like from the dim light. Zelda watches and then it comes crashing down onto her lap. Zelda gasp loudly for it came too fast. Zelda can finally see the being, it's kid….with wings, he looks like he's 19...no…the body's too youthful.

"Keep….me….safe…" Quakes the being in a gentle voice that tickles her ears and fills her with an odd joy. "keep…me…safe…"

"I-"

A red light radiant through the hole then passes over, Zelda goes stern knowing this red light is evil.

"I will….but we got to get you somewhere safe…" Zelda says as she holds the poor boy close. "come on…" Zelda slowly moves from underneath and pick him up….it's only then can she can see his face.

He looks like a 16-year-old young boy.


End file.
